Elite Dart
The Elite Dart is a type of Nerf dart. Details Like Streamline Darts, Elite Darts are compatible with standard N-Strike clips and drums. Despite their ability to be used in Streamline Dart clips and drums, Elite Darts have differences from their predecessor dart type. The color scheme is different, as well as having a shorter tip plug than Streamline Darts for better compatibility with more blasters. The weight of Elite Darts is also slightly different when compared to Streamline Darts. Performance It has been demonstrated that Elite Darts shoot farther than Streamlines, most likely due to the aforementioned changes. Commercials claim that these darts go seventy-five feet when fired from an Elite blaster, but like Streamlines, they vary in range and accuracy. These darts are more accurate than regular Streamline Darts. Nerfologist, a trader on eBay UK, has tested these darts extensively in a range of modified N-Strike blasters and has seen range gains of five to fifteen feet over Streamline Darts used in the same blaster. Not surprisingly, it would seem the higher performing blasters see the biggest gains in distance. Another big advantage noted was that higher velocities do not cause Elite Darts to "fishtail" to anywhere near the same extent as Streamline Darts. Their behavior is more akin to well-made Stefans. Backwards compatibility Blasters that are able to fire Streamline Darts or Micro Darts are able to fire Elite Darts as well. This includes all clip system blasters. They have also been shown to work very well in the clip-fed Dart Tag blasters. Variants The Elite Dart has one variant: the upcoming Suction Dart. Color schemes The Elite Dart has been released in the following color schemes: *Standard (blue body and orange head) *Alternate (yellow body and orange head exclusive to Rayven Stinger) *Glow-in-the-dark *Special Edition blue (blue, white, and black camo body and orange head) *Special Edition gray (gray and black camo body and white head) *Collectible Darts (Rebelle) *Zombie Strike darts (Zombie Strike) Compatible blasters There are fifteen blasters that use Elite Darts as their primary ammo: N-Strike Elite *Alpha Trooper CS-12 *Firestrike *Hail-Fire *Rampage *Rapidstrike CS-18 *Rayven CS-18 *Retaliator *Rough Cut 2x4 *Stockade *Strongarm *Stryfe *Triad EX-3 *Rayven Stinger N-Strike re-releases *Jolt EX-1 *Reflex IX-1 *Barrel Break IX-2 Refill sizes Elite Dart refill packs come in the following sizes: Trivia *It was originally rumored that Elite Darts would have been able to whistle and stick to walls. A concept mock-up claimed that it would have been like a combination of a Whistler Dart, a Micro Dart, and a Streamline Dart. *There are, so far, 5 dart letter types: "A" comes with the Rough Cut 2x4, the Rapidstrike CS-18 and the Reflex IX-1. "K" with the Strongarm, and Retaliator, "W" with the Firestrike, Jolt, and Triad, "J" with most refill packs (including the "Special Edition" versions) and clip system N-Strike Elite Blasters, and "T" with the Alpha Trooper CS-12. Gallery specialeditionelitedarts.jpg|The Special Edition blue Elite Darts. grayelitedarts.jpg|The Special Edition gray Elite Darts. glowinthedarkelite.jpg|The glow-in-the-dark Elite Darts. 10274113.jpg|Collectible Darts from the Rebelle series. Category:Ammunition